


[Fanart] Alternative Payment Options

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they come back to Beacon Hills, Derek and Cora open their own coffee shop/pastry shop. One day Cora puts <a href="http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/123881380610/obviousplant-new-forms-of-payment">this stupid sign</a> on the door, just for the kicks. Mostly she’s counting on some brave soul to try to bribe Derek with waffles or something. Sadly, she didn’t take Stiles into account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Alternative Payment Options

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/123881380610/obviousplant-new-forms-of-payment)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/124021286770/after-they-come-back-to-beacon-hills-derek-and)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alternative Payment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346525) by [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona), [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked)




End file.
